custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Jaller
My name... is Jaller. Toa Jaller. Remember it well, fiend! For I am the Toa of Fire, and I have come to reclaim the Mask of Life once more. - Toa Jaller to Makuta Icarax Tale of Jaller, Part 1 Formerly named Jala, Jaller was a Ta-Koro Matoran on the island of Mata Nui, where he served as Ta-Koro's Captain of the Guard and the right hand to Turaga Vakama. After journeying to Voya Nui in the footsteps of the Toa Nuva, Jaller and five other Matoran were transformed into the Toa Inika. Their first mission was to reclaim the Mask of Life, which was at risk of falling into the hands of the villainous Piraka. After many victories and the aid of Axonn, Jaller and his team defeated the Piraka. Yet still the Mask of Life alluded them, for it plummeted into the sea and into Mahri Nui. Tale of Jaller, Part 2 His second mission was to journey to the bottom of the sea, and again try to reclaim the Mask of Life. After being directed to the Terrain Crawler by Axonn, his team journeyed to the bottom of the Cord, transforming into the Toa Mahri. Stranded in the sea, he had no more than 24 hours to complete the mission. There, he and his team faced the fearsome Barraki and won only after many terrible confrontations, and as the 23rd hour was struck, there was but one enemy left to oppose them - Hydraxon. Even Jaller was unable to defeat Hydraxon by himself, but with the aid of his team nothing could oppose them. Only just in time, they claimed the mask and accomplished their mission. Tale of Karda Jaller While the battle had been won, the war was far from over. Deep in the ocean depths, something happened; brought back by forces beyond mortal comprehension, Pridak and Kalmah were returned to life. Even as the Toa Mahri returned to Metru Nui, these two Barraki followed in their steps, and soon launched an assault on the great city. The Matoran were fearful, but Jaller stood tall in their defense. It was a fierce conflict; many Matoran were wounded, and Hewkii himself was nearly slain. The tide was turned when Hydraxon entered the conflict, slaying Pridak himself by casting him off a cliff and into an icy ravine. Hydraxon asked for the Toa Mahri's forgiveness, and became the new leader of Metru Nui. Although a time of peace ensued, the Toa still stood guard over the city. After several years, a new mission was laid before them: They must journey to Karda Nui to find lost Mask of Time and defeat the mysterious and fearsome Makuta. Readying their weapons of war once again, they entered the dome of Karda Nui, where upon they encountered the Karda Matoran. All was still, yet the Matoran lived in fear, and warned them of the great danger posed by the Makuta. The Toa Karda split up; Matoro, Kongu and Hewkii guarded the village, while Jaller, Hahli and Nuparu descened into the Swamp of Secrets. Following an evil light deep in the mists, Jaller beheld Makuta Antroz. They struck at each other without a word; the battle was joined. Karda Nui Fight Rushing to Jallers aid, Hahli and Nuparu found themselves ambushed by Vamprah and Chirox. Locked in battle, the Toa fought with all they had, yet found themselves on equal footing with their fell opponents. Focusing all his power into his blade, he cast it in a burning arc toward Antroz. Antroz deflected it, sending it back toward Jaller. Summoning his mask power, Jaller pressed the attack with incredible speed, his blade rising and falling in glittering arcs. Hahli brought her Midak Skyblaster to bear on Vamprah, emptying it of Midak energy in a spray of energy. Yet Vamprah was too fast, and evaded every blazing sphere. Vamprah closed in, landing a decisive strike on Hahli and badly wounding her with a single blow. Seeing Hahli reeling under Vamprah's harsh assault, Nubaru subdued Chirox under a storm of Cordak fire before coming to Hahli's aid. In their battle, Jaller and Antroz discovered the Mask of Time, discarded and wedged amongst some rocks. How it came to rest there was of no importance as they raced to claim it. Using the last of his masks energies, Jaller reached the mask just before Antroz. Knocking Antroz aside, he rallied his team. United once more, they broke through the Makuta's counter-attack and fled upward to Karda Nui and safety. Once back in the company of their brothers, Jaller held high the Mask of Time. Weapons He uses a Midak Skyblaster and a Twin Fire Swords.His pet who is a spider carrys the midak Skyblaster in his back.The spider helps Jaller when he is in trouble he bites enemies with a poisonous bite.But he doesn't bite Jaller because he is his pet.He knows his name and everything about him.Jaller understands him.The swords Jaller uses are real they move.With the power of those swords they are the ones who made Jaller a Toa of Fire. Personality He is very good and very brave.He is nice to everyone in Metru Nui.He doesn't fight with others.He is nice with his pet.Jaller feeds him everyday like a nice person.He is very strong and brave. Location He lives with his friends in Metru Nui.In Metru Nui he makes announcens to the people in Metru Nui. Jaller's Life He likes to be a Heroe he is the leader of Toa Karda.He was a little worried when everyone found out that Kongu deid.He loves his life but sometimes he doesn't.He is the toa of Fire.He never gets burned.He also has a hard life. Jaller's Abilities Jaller has a lot of agility.With his twin swords he puts them on the back of him but jaller holds them at the same time.Then he glides in high speed when he reaches lava he puts his swords up and jumps inside.Then he makes it to the end of the lava.He also has the ability to lava skate.With one of his swords he puts one in his hand and the other one in his feet.He doesn't even get burned.He is the Toa of Fire.He controls fire and flame.Then when he puts it ready he lavaboards.When there's a lavafall he jumps with a triple turn and makes it to the bottom.Then he lavaskates until he makes it to the end of the lava. Set Information Karda Jaller will be released in the Summer of 2009 and will include the Midak skyblaster and his spider pet as well. Trivia *It says that in the movie Jaller,Karda Jaller comes out when hydraxon and jaller are fighting. *Karda Jaller Game will be revealed on Fall 2009. *Karda Jaller will be the main character in jaller 2. *This set is the most rated set of all 2009. Appearences *Jaller Movie *Jaller 2 Karda Nui *The Chronicles of Jaller *Bionicle Battle of Karda Nui *Bionicle War of Metru Nui *Bionicle The Final Battle How he became Toa of Fire First he was a matoran in the island of Mata Nui. He always wanted to be a toa so he trained and trained harder and harder until he became as powerful as a toa but he was to little to be a toa.The Chronicles of Jaller happened after all of this so he went to see Henkka who was in the top of the Toa Green Hill.Jaller saked Henkka "How can I become a Toa?" This happened in one of the last episodes of The Chronicles of Jaller.So Henkka showed him how become a Toa but he had to grow up.In the last episode he grew up and became a Toa.The movie came and it was about Hahli lost in the mysterious Hydraxon Lair.Jaller and his friend Nuparu both became Toa,and other Toa came.There were 6 but Hahli was trapped so there were only 5. Final Battle The toa Karda Jaller and his team made it to the makuta lair.The evil icarax is on the top of the lair.In the bottom is all dark.There they see vamprah hahli took care of him meanwhile the other toa go up they see nothing only dark dark dark then another makuta comes is Bitil hewkii took care of him.Then the other toa went up then all the dark disappeared.It was still a little dark but then Chirox came out from no where but Nuparu came stop.Meanwhile when the other 3 toa were in the bottom battling something caught them.Icarax then the other three toa up and up they were almost there then Krika and gorast came.But could matoro and kongu beat them icarax caught them then jaller made to the top.There was Icarax jaller battled him then Antroz hit him.Now he's agaisnt 2.But Henkka came to help him so it was Antroz vs Henkka and Icarax vs Jaller.They attacked with their one unique powers then the toa won the other toa were free.But something was shaking the ground was shaking. Final Battle part 2 All the toa went to see what's going on.Icarax was giant he broke everything he was as big as a Whale or bigger.But Together they could beat them.They all got thei'r blasters and weapons and got ready for the big fight.But it was wothless.But together they could beat them everybody got thei'r powerful blaster and threw it but it didn't work they had to think of something and fast.Jaller had the most amazing idea.The 5 toa trick him while Jaller gets inside him and destroys his heart.Karda Jaller found it.Karda Hahli was about to be eaten.Then Jaller broke his heart with the 2 fire swords Jaller could'nt take them out he had to get out of here before he falls but he got stuck he could'nt breath.EAveryone though Karda Jaller was dead but he survived it and found the perfect place to get out everyone saw something moving from his mouth it was jaller he got out of the body of Icarax.Everything is done but hewkii died there. GOODBYE HEWKII!!!!!!! But the mission was acomplished. Powers *''Power! The sheer power I possess is astounding. Yet, how did I attain it? What is its purpose? What destiny am I to call my own, now? - Karda Jaller Jaller possesses total mastery over all fire-based elemental powers. He cannot be harmed with fire-based atacks, and he is capable of throwing great balls of fire with his blades. His greatest weakness in combat are severely strong Ice powers. Jaller's new life After the War and after Kongu and Hewkii died something happened Hewkii and Kongu woke up they are alive now. And then they guarded the whole city. Jaller was happy that Kongu was not dead. Links Bionicle.com *Karda Jaller *Karda Hahli *Karda Nuparu *Karda Matoro *Karda Hewkii *Karda Kongu *Henkka *Karda Matoran Category:Toa of Fire Category:Toa Toa Karda Note: I am not an account yet but whoever edited thank you for your help. ' Note: The Editorialist Wuz 'Ere'